


An Impostor Among Us

by lattedi



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: And I'm sorry for that, Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Bad Ending, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Death, Deceit | Janus Sanders Angst, Did I Mention Angst?, HOW DID I LITERALLY FORGET TWO OF THE MOST IMPORTANT TWS IN THESE TAGS, Just angst, Mentally, Mentions of Suicide, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Morality | Patton Sanders, Oh yes, Other, Panic Attacks, Really really heavy angst, So much death, THEY DESERVE IT, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Deceit | Janus Sanders, and did i mention violence?, and physically as well, and probably more - Freeform, and there are lots more like it on the way, and this is from his pov, another trigger haha, but its third person pov, didn't I tell you there'd be a lot of angst???, emotionally, i HAVE to stop tagging omg, i don't just mean the main characters, logan is an impostor, oh right patton gets a chapter from their pov, so i'm sorry if i'm forgetting any, there are literally no relationships, there are so many tws, there's also abusive relationships, there's intense violence, there's just so, there's mentions of rape, there's transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattedi/pseuds/lattedi
Summary: Logan is an impostor, and he is meant to kill all of the crewmates on the ship he boarded.Unfortunately, he is very emotionally attached to them.Rape/Non-Con tag for mentions of rape. TWS for very, very graphic violence, unhealthy and abusive relationships (emotionally, physically, and mentally), transphobia, mentions of suicide, death of characters both major and minor, panic attacks, and, again, mentions of rape. Please proceed with caution.
Relationships: Logan Sanders & Patton Sanders & Roman Sanders & Virgil Sanders & Janus Sanders & Remus Sanders, Patton Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Comments: 54
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This got really angsty, um, sorry about that. Please read the description for TWs, and proceed with caution. 
> 
> Have an amazing day, everyone. Stay safe, be sure to eat some food and drink some water, you deserve it. You got through another day! That's really exciting.

Logan took a shaky step onto the first stair to the vessel he was preparing to be on for the next two months. He was quietly reconsidering in his heart, but his head was screaming at him, telling him to get on board and into a seat before it took off without him.

The name of the ship was The Skeld, and it was set to arrive at Mira Headquarters on January 10th, 2021. No one controlled the ship; the system was programmed to go in the direction of the Mira HQ. 

Logan knew that he had to destroy the ship from the inside and kill everyone to achieve what he wanted.

He was an impostor, yes, but an impostor that had been thrown out of the system and exiled from his planet because he had caught feelings for another man on a ship he was previously on. He knew that the only way to be let back into his home planet was to show no sympathy and kill as many people as he could. 

He didn't want to, but he just wanted to go back home. 

He had no place to call home other than Earth; it had served as a place for him to stay and mourn for a while. He had met another impostor who was wandering around Earth, trying to find ways to get back into space. They had become friends, and they usually went together on missions. They had even gone to a planet called The Polus, which was a planet Logan had been to with his home planet at one point. Impostors hid in the shadows on that planet. It was usually very easy for them to do their job successfully.

Logan moved in with the other impostor, whose name was Anna. She was a rather kind impostor, didn't kill many. Logan himself did most of the killing. She was funny and Logan thought that she was a great best friend.

They eventually went on a space mission at Mira HQ, and Logan killed most of the people there, yet again. 

Anna killed one, but she was caught in the act.

Logan had to watch her drop to the cold, hard earth, and he almost jumped after her. 

One of his crewmates, Ferris, turned to him, put a hand on his shoulder, and said, "I'm sorry. I know you guys were close." 

A tear had run down his cheek, one singular tear, and he had said, "I knew. I loved her. She was my friend, one of the only ones I've ever had." 

No one spoke to him on that ship again after that, which was fine, because he killed all of them.

Now, 3 years later, he was stepping onto another ship, knowing that he could get thrown into the abyss of space, but also knowing that he needed to do his job.

He put his sapphire-colored helmet on and traveled up the stairs. He arrived in a room with seats and seat belts. Silently taking a seat and clipping the seat belts on, he turned to look at his crewmates.

The person in a red suit was sitting a couple seats to the right of Logan; he had taped a crown to the top of his helmet, which was sitting on the seat next to him. He clearly had earbuds in, and he was probably unknowingly whispering the lyrics to a song in a musical. He was very extraverted. He had learned that his name was Roman when the group had taken a tour.

The person directly across from Logan was named Patton, and they were non-binary. He had learned this during the tour, too, when they were all forced to introduce themselves with their names, pronouns, and gender identities. They had glued a pink flower to the top of their light blue helmet. They were a kind person with a sparkly persona and a parent friend to most of the people they knew. This included their son Thomas, who was on Earth. 

Speaking of his son, Logan said, "Hey, Patton, can you introduce me to Thomas when we get back on Earth?"

Patton's smile seemed to falter, but only for a moment. It reappeared, and they said, "Of course! He would love to meet you." 

Virgil was sitting three seats to the left of Patton. He was an anxious guy who liked purple, and, being a gay man, Logan could tell that Virgil was gay as well. He had attached a light red beanie to the top of his helmet, which was currently off. He seemed to be showcasing his hair, which was dyed a dark purple. Logan liked him, but not in that way. He knew not only that he couldn't get attached, but also that he and Virgil would most likely not work, as they were on a spaceship that was going to go to Mira HQ. It just wasn't going to work, especially since they had to fix things on the ship. That was what Mira had said would occupy them for two months while they were on their way there. 

The person wearing a yellow suit, Janus, was sitting at the very end of Logan's row. Two top hats had been glued to the top of his helmet. Janus sounded rather sneaky most of the time. He tended to lie about things like his name and gender, which Logan was suspicious about. Was it possibly due to past trauma? Was it something he didn't mean to do? Was he a pathological liar? He supposed it didn't matter; he would only listen if he told Logan himself.

Remus was wearing a dark green suit, sitting four seats to the right of Patton. There was a bright pink flamingo floaty attached to the top of his helmet. Remus was a rather inappropriate person; he constantly made very sexual jokes, and he also seemed to talk about killing a lot. Logan thought he was bold and annoyingly cool.

A voice crackled over the intercom. "Please enjoy these next two months. Complete your tasks. Remember, there could be an impostor among you. Good luck." 

The door that Logan and the others had entered through closed. Logan felt a jolt, knowing they had lifted off of the ground. 

He also knew that in a few minutes, the door in front of them that led to the ship's structure would open, and he would need to do his job, the one that he didn't want to do, but that he needed to.

He leaned back and waited in tense silence. They all did.

When the doors finally opened with a click and a whoosh, everyone unbuckled their seatbelts, stood up, and entered the ship they were to be on for the next two months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are appreciated :)
> 
> -J


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So suddenly, I had an idea, because my friend REALLY likes Anna, so I have to make it angsty for her AND Logan :)
> 
> Bruh Patton dies, just beware of that

Everyone had scurried off to complete their tasks, Roman and Patton heading in the direction of the Electrical room, Remus going to Medbay, Janus going to Shields, and Virgil running to Security to check the cameras anxiously.

Logan was currently in Navigation, trying to do wires, but he couldn't seem to do them right. He was trying to put yellow with yellow, but for some reason, his hands wouldn't let him. Yellow went to magenta, red to blue. 

That reminded him of the time they were on the Polus planet, and Anna, being colorblind, was having trouble with the wires. He remembered walking over to her and noticing that she was crying, clearly having trouble with connecting the red to the red. He put a hand on her shoulder, whispered "Let me help", and took one of the sides of the red wire. He took her shaking hand with the other red wire and guided it to his side. Once they were connected, he put them in their slots, and he helped her for every color. Once the task was done, Anna had hugged him and thanked him profusely through tears.

He had patted her hair and said, "Of course, anything for my best friend."

That, of course, brought back a lot of other memories of her, such as when he had comforted her after a heartbreak, when they had been dancing in their living room, when she had gotten a cat for the both of them, and, of course, seeing her fall through the sky, hand outstretched towards him, tears on her cheeks.

His shoulders slumped, and he sat down on top of a vent in the corner of Navigation. He put his head in his hands and finally let himself cry. He wasn't in front of anyone, so what harm would it do to finally let out emotions?

 _There's a lot of harm_ , his brain said. _You get emotionally vulnerable, you know this, Logan._

But he cried anyway.

And two minutes later, he realized that Virgil had been on the cameras, and that there was a camera that DEFINITELY showed him.

He wiped his tears hurriedly, scrambled to his feet, and hurried to cover the camera, but it was too late. Virgil ran to the entrance of Navigation and put his hands on Logan's shoulders. "Are you okay? What's wrong, Logan?"

He sighed in annoyance. "I am alright, Virgil, don't be concerned about me, everything is fine."

Virgil knew he was lying, but he left it alone. "If you say so. Do you want some help with the wires?"

Logan nodded softly, silently admitting to defeat. Virgil took his hand and led him to the wirebox. He placed one of the red wires in one of Logan's hands and the other red wire in the other. He slowly brought Logan's hands together and took the red wires, placing them in their slot.

He did that for the remaining three, and once the wires were done, Logan smiled at him. "Thank you, I seemed to have a lot of trouble with that." 

"Anytime, Logan," Virgil replied. "I'm gonna head back to the cams, if that's alright with you."

Logan nodded. "Of course, Virgil."

As Virgil headed to the security room, Logan knew that he didn't have much time. He knew he had to kill someone, and this was his chance. He could vent from the hallway to Admin while Virgil was heading back to Security, but he had to be fast. 

He checked for any surrounding people, ran to the vent in the hallway, and lifted up the cover. He dropped it above him and crawled across the passage to admin as fast as he could. He lifted it up, checked for any people in there, and lifted the cover of the vent. He crawled out quickly and exited the Admin room just as the red flashing light indicating that the cameras were being used turned on.

Logan let out a sigh of relief and headed down to Electrical, where he had to fake a couple of tasks. He decided to bring up the sabotage console and turn off the lights. He exited Comms, went up to Admin, closed the doors behind him, and saw Patton. The camera light wasn't blinking, meaning Virgil had gone to fix the lights. He knew this was his chance to get the first kill.

"Just get it over with." Logan hadn't been expecting to hear that.

"Why?"

"You do realize that you can never meet my son, right?" Patton said brokenly. 

"What happened to Thomas?"

The person in front of him sobbed. "He got into a car crash. I was in the fucking car, Logan. I survived. He didn't. I would rather be dead than have lost him that day."

Logan walked up to Patton and hugged them. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea." 

They shook their head. "Just do it, I want to be with him anyway, please, just kill me already, Logan. I'm sorry I didn't get to know you better."

Logan stepped back and drew his gun. The sound echoed throughout the room, and Patton crumpled to the floor, blood slowly seeping onto the floor surrounding their body. 

The doors opened. The lights were still out. Logan ran down to Electrical, but not before whispering one last thing.

"Goodbye, Patton. Good luck finding your son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are appreciated :)
> 
> -J


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, so it's been a hot minute, but I'm trying to procrastinate on schoolwork, so-
> 
> Also, get ready, theres a panic attack in this chapter

The lights were surprisingly still off as Logan ran to Electrical. He met up with Remus outside the door. 

"Hey, Lo!" Remus said excitedly. Logan realized, with a lump in his throat, that the excited tone would be gone if Remus found out Logan had just killed their fellow bubbly crewmate. But now that Logan truly thought about it, he realized that bubbly exterior was an act; Patton had truly cared about the crew, yes, but most of the happiness was to hide their past.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Logan replied with a quiet "Hello" and entered Electrical. Virgil was already there, trying to figure out how to fix the switches in a frenzy. He walked up behind Virgil, and said softly, "Let me handle it." Virgil stepped aside, shaking violently.

Logan flipped all the switches properly and walked over to Virgil, who was trembling and hyperventilating. Logan hugged him cautiously. "It's alright, Virgil."

Virgil was warm, too warm. His heartbeat was much too fast, and he was still having trouble breathing. Logan finally realized that Virgil was having a panic attack.

"It's okay. I need you to breathe in for four counts, can you do that for me?"

Virgil nodded and tried to inhale. It was shaky and the breath caught in his throat, but he did so nonetheless. Logan whispered the numbers.

"Okay, now hold for 7 counts," Logan murmured. 

Virgil held his breath, still shaking. "1, 2, 3... You've got this, Virge," Logan said.

Virgil nodded jerkily, leaning into Logan for support. 

"Exhale for 8 counts." Virgil did so, the breath still hitching in his throat. Logan counted aloud as the other male exhaled. His heart rate had slowed down slightly, and he had stopped shaking as much.

"Now repeat that method as much as you need to until you're calm, I'll count as you breathe."

Virgil repeated that process around 5 times, Logan whispering the numbers into the air in an attempt to calm Virgil down. 

Once Virgil had exhaled the last time, his breathing was steadier, he had stopped shaking, and his heart was beating at a normal speed. He wasn't overheating anymore.

Virgil hugged Logan and thanked him more than Logan thought it was physically possible. As they walked out together, They saw Roman come from Lower Engine into Electrical. They were trying to go across to Shields when the intercom started blaring. Janus's voice shattered the air. His voice trembled over the speaker. "Come to the cafeteria, immediately." 

Logan followed Virgil into the Cafeteria and found Remus and Janus already there. He looked behind him and saw Roman running towards the Cafeteria.

Janus looked as though he had just been struck. Logan knew he had found Patton's body.

Virgil looked around. "Where is Patton?" he asked worriedly.

Remus looked at Janus and said, "Yeah, where's Pattycake? Wanted to ask them how they and their husband did it back on Earth."

Janus didn't respond, just kept muttering to himself, "Patton's alive, they're alive, they're okay."

Virgil started to tremble again, and Logan put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, everything's gonna be okay." Virgil looked up at him and smiled softly.

Janus finally seemed to snap out of his trance. "Patton is..." He stopped suddenly, stuttering quietly. "Patton is dead." 

Everyone looked stunned, and Virgil started trembling harder. He and Patton had been oddly close for people that had met recently. Logan stayed stone-faced, which he knew everyone else took as shock. A tear rolled down Virgil's cheek, and Roman choked on empty air.

Remus, however, grinned. "Ooh! What kind of wound? Fascinating to know how much blood a person can lose based on what weapon was used." Logan couldn't help but agree in his mind. The human body was an intriguing thing, a thing that he didn't get to understand.

When everyone glared at him, Remus shrunk into himself and muttered, "Sorry."

Logan walked over to Janus and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry you had to see that, that probably was hard, I'm so sorry, Janus." 

Janus nodded, and Logan stepped back. 

There was a moment of broken silence.

Janus gasped suddenly and turned to Roman. "You went with Patton at the beginning of the round, did you not? You probably killed them. You killed them, Roman."

Roman shook his head frantically. "I wouldn't kill Padre! We split up after we did the Admin swipe, them staying in Admin, and me going to the outside of Security to fix wires!"

"Roman did come from that direction, didn't he, Logan?" We were coming out of Electrical and saw him coming from Security and going into Electrical. It couldn't have been Roman," Virgil said. Logan nodded solemnly.

Janus just put his head in his hands and said, "I loved them too much for this. They didn't deserve that."

Logan felt guilty suddenly. He knew that Patton had asked Logan to take their life, but he didn't want to kill these people, he truly didn't. They didn't deserve to die, and he didn't deserve to hold power over their lives.

Virgil sighed softly and said, "Can we just go to bed and think?"

Logan said, "Please. This is... this is hard to take in. We all need time."

Everyone else nodded in agreement. They all headed in the directions of the rooms they had claimed during the tour. Logan entered his room, closed the door behind him, sat on his bed, and curled up into a ball. There were too many thoughts crashing around in his head for him to be able to sleep. He couldn't think. 

All he knew was that he didn't deserve to have power over other people's ability to live. 

He pulled out the knife that he had been given by his mother 14 years ago for his birthday and found it hard to breathe suddenly. The knife fell to the floor with a clatter, and Logan looked down at his shaking hands. 

He didn't deserve this kind of power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are appreciated :)
> 
> -J


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get a chapter from Patton's point of view; they're still dead, but they're a ghost now. I don't know why I'm doing this, but I'm inspired by this playlist I'm currently listening to that my boyfriend made me, so here we are!
> 
> Also, this is one of the (slightly? it isn't too bad) graphic descriptions of gore.

Why weren't they gone?

Patton knew they were supposed to go somewhere other than this stupid ship, but they hadn't. They were supposed to see their son, but they weren't. Why were they still here?

They let out a sigh and looked at their transparent hands, wondering if they would disappear in front of them. Maybe this was all a dream, they thought desperately, maybe this was all a dream and Thomas was safe, and they were just locked in a nightmare.

But as they looked at their own limp bleeding body on the floor of the Admin room, they knew that it wasn't a dream.

They would cling onto that hope, anyway.

They floated down next to their body and inspected their own wound. The shot had gone through their chest. The wound wasn't that big, but the skin that hadn't gotten torn through was covered in red liquid, which was surprisingly minimal. It had torn through the blue suit they wore, plastering blood to the surrounded areas of the wound.

Somehow, it didn't disgust them.

They heard footsteps coming towards the room, and, wondering if anyone could see their ghostly figure, watched Janus come into the room and see their now lifeless body. Janus gasped and choked slightly. Patton could tell that he had stopped breathing, and they wondered if they had the ability to help someone, even though they were dead.

(Which they knew was not possible, but they could still try.)

They drifted over to Janus and hugged him, knowing that he couldn't feel it, but it was worth it. Janus didn't deserve to see that.

Then, Janus looked straight into Patton's eyes, and they backed up immediately. "What the _fuck?"_ Patton said quietly. Had Janus been able to see them? 

When his eyes didn't follow Patton, they let out a breath they didn't know they had been holding.

Janus pressed a button on his suit, and an alarm blared over the intercoms. Janus started to speak. "Come to the Cafeteria, immediately."

Patton wanted to guide him to the Cafeteria. He was clearly in shock.

But he knew that they couldn't because they weren't alive. 

Janus saved himself; he ran to the Cafeteria and sat down at the middle table. Remus got there shortly afterward, looking at Janus and saying, "Who died this time?"

Remus didn't even know that someone actually _had_ died, so he didn't know how much his words affected Janus, who began to mutter to himself. Patton only caught a few words: "alive", "okay", and "Patton". They could guess that Janus was in denial about their death.

They mentally told Janus to take his time.

Logan entered with Virgil. Logan, the man who had killed them. Logan, the impostor.

Patton raised an eyebrow at this. Why hadn't he been detected by the system if he was an impostor?

It didn't matter. Patton had asked to die so they could see their son, and now they were stuck here. Which wasn't Logan's fault, but they were still mad at themselves about it.

Patton left the Cafeteria as Roman was entering, not wanting to hear the rest of the conversation. They went to their room, the room that they could have slept in, lived in.

They regretted their decision suddenly. This crew was alright, and they wished they had spent more time with them. 

Plus, they had expected to see their son, and clearly that hadn't worked out.

Oh, how they wished they could just go see Thomas again.

But since that wasn't an option, Patton floated in the middle of the room they were supposed to stay in awkwardly. They couldn't cry, they couldn't sleep. 

So they floated in the center of the room. 

And that's all they could do, really. 

Just float.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are appreciated :)
> 
> -J


End file.
